Delving Into The Devil Within
by thewitchyminx
Summary: A drabble series of where Rudy Hopkins has his daughter, Bonnie Bennett, go see Dr. Hannibal Lecter once a week after Rudy feels that the stress from the drama of Mystic Falls and her use of magic is having too much of a toll on her. Spoilers for both shows.
1. Stopped In The Road

A/N: Hi everyone! This will be the second crossover drabble series that I've done featuring Bonnie Bennett. As I was finishing up with the first one, I asked for what next crossover I should do with Bonnie. A lot of people suggested Hannibal so I chose it. As I was plotting a basic summary for it, I got inspiration for some gif sets that klamille-kennett did on tumblr. Everyone should check them out. Who knows? Maybe this will inspire her to make some more. About the time line: it will be all over the place. One drabble might be when Bonnie is first meeting Hannibal for a therapy session and the next one might be that they've known each other for some time. As for each show, Hannibal will mostly take place in season one—possibly season two. With TVD it will start in season four and become AU from there. I usually add if there is something you need to know for context with the drabble. For this drabble it takes place around S1E5 of Hannibal and when Rudy Hopkins becomes Mayor in TVD. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd.

* * *

Stopped In The Road:

Bonnie was driving home in her Prius after her first therapy session with Dr. Lecter. They didn't delve deep into much, Bonnie talking mostly about her family life. She had to skirt around the fact that she was a witch—a Bennett witch—that came from a long line of witches. She also didn't talk about her recent use of expression magic and the events leading up to it.

Instead Bonnie focused on her parents. Like her mom leaving when she was only four, causing her dad to take any business trip he could as a traveling pharmaceutical salesman to get away from the town. She then talked about her Grams raising her until Grams had a "heart attack" and died.

The good Doctor tried to ask about the circumstances involving Grams' death, Bonnie clamming up immediately. She tried to change the topic to her dad being the new Mayor and how he thinks he can just come back and tell her what to do. Soon enough it was late so Bonnie had to drive all the way back to Mystic Falls.

She had just drove through Wolf Trap, Virginia when she noticed a man stopped in the road up ahead. Bonnie slowed down, careful not to run the man over. Bonnie checked to make sure the car's doors were locked, in case the man was dangerous. The man had clearly sleepwalked his way to the road, by the look of his pajamas and bare feet.

Bonnie was tempted to roll down her window, ask if the man was okay, and be a good Samaritan and all that. Her hand moved to roll the window down, but the man started to mutter to himself, creeping Bonnie out. She shook her hand, foot stepping on the gas. She already dealt with vampires. Bonnie didn't need to add a possible serial killer to the list.

As Bonnie drove past the man, she made eye contact with him. He was confused, blinking away sleep. She turned her attention to the road, focused on getting home.

* * *

A/N: The first drabble! So Bonnie unknowingly just met Will Graham. I'd love to know everyone's thoughts on this. I try to write a drabble a day in a notebook I bought for them specifically, then type the ones I've done up later once a week of my laptop and then post them. So updates might be sporadic.


	2. Swimming

A/N: This takes place right before 4x13 of TVD, but I've stretched it out to where Rudy has been the Mayor for a little while and has been butting heads with Bonnie on on town. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd.

* * *

Swimming:

Bonnie was at her second therapy session with Dr. Hannibal Lecter. He asked her what had happened since their last session. Bonnie talked about school, her mind really on Professor Shane. Bonnie had been able to vent to Shane—he knew all about her witch life. She didn't know why she had to drive all the way to Baltimore to see a professional, but her father insisted on it. It was probably because he doesn't want someone who can teach her magic to help her.

"Miss Bennett?" Hannibal asked.

Bonnie blinked, realizing she had spaced out. "I'm sorry?"

Hannibal clicked his pen, fixing the notebook he held in his lap. Kindly, he repeated, "Are there any activities or hobbies you like to participate in during your free time?"

"Oh... I..." Bonnie thought about it for a moment. She mostly practiced magic in case her friends needed her help or if there was a new big bad in town—which there always was. No way Bonnie would tell him that. "I used to be a cheerleader."

Hannibal wrote something in the notebook, nodding for her to continue.

"I had to quit though. It was taking up too much of my time." Bonnie waited a moment before adding, "What about you?"

Hannibal looked up from his notebook while Bonnie froze. She believe she just asked her therapist if he had any hobbies. Hannibal set his pen and notes aside, giving Bonnie his full attention. "I like to go swimming. Preferably laps."

Bonnie nodded, Hannibal's gaze unsettling her. She turned her head to the bookshelves in the office, a thought coming to her. "I've recently gotten into contact with the Professor that replaced my Grams at Whitmore after her death. He's been mentoring me. I mean, in a way."

Hannibal nodded, still studying her. "In what way?"

* * *

A/N: I'm going to try and write these in order, that way they'll make more sense.


	3. Dropped Off

A/N: So headcannon time: Since Rudy was a traveling pharmaceutical rep and Hannibal being a psychiatrist, they met while at a conference of some sorts and became acquaintances. That's why when Rudy thinks Bonnie needs help, he sent her to Hannibal. Takes place a week after the last drabble, but the hasn't been anything happen plot wise for both shows. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd.

* * *

Dropped Off:

Bonnie had just dropped off a takeout dinner for her dad—he was working late and she had to meet Dr. Lecter—when her phone rang. The caller id said Caroline, so Bonnie answered the call.

"Hello?" She asked, pulling out her keys.

"Hey, Bon." Caroline said, her tone bored. "What are you up to? I was thinking we could meet up at the Grill or something?"

Bonnie managed to unlock her car, getting in the drivers side. She put on her seatbelt, turning on her cell to speakerphone. "Actually, I'm going to Baltimore."

Caroline's voice took on an interested tone. "Why? It's too late to shop or anything."

Bonnie took a minute to reply. She hadn't told anyone about Dr. Lecter. "I'm meeting someone."

"Ooh! A date!" Caroline exclaimed.

Bonnie shook her head sighing, but smiled anyways. "No, it's not like that. The truth is I'm seeing a psychiatrist."

"What? Why?" Caroline asked, worried.

"My dad. He just feels like I should talk to someone, you know. An outsider."

"Oh. How's that going?"

"I don't know. I can't even tell him the truth. Even if I avoided mentioning the supernatural, it would sound like a bunch of crazies live in Mystic Falls."

"Don't a bunch of cazies live in this town?" Caroline joked.

"Yeah, but I've only seen him like two times and I feel like he sees through me. He has this penetrating gaze—"

"Bonnie Bennett!" Caroline blurted out. "Do you have a crush?"

"No!"

"Oh really?"

"No, I don't. Really, I just don't want to accidentally spill the beans." Bonnie was flustered so she added, "I have to go to my session with Dr. Lecter."

"Yeah, you do." Caroline replied in a suggestive tone.

"He's like my dad's friend, Care. They're the same age and everything." Bonnie added.

Caroline didn't let up. "Kinky."

"Oh, my god!" Bonnie ground out, getting frustrated. "I'm hanging up now."

Bonnie did hang up, mentally preparing herself for the session.

* * *

A/N: Thought it would be good to have a Baroline moment.


	4. It Surrounds You

A/N: This takes place right after 4x13 of TVD when Bonnie confronts Shane about Expression being dark magic. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd.

* * *

It Surrounds You:

Hannibal had just finished with his last session for the day, pulling on his coat, when his office phone rang. He picked up the phone, ready to address the caller. A tired, feminine voice he recognized as Bonnie Bennett spoke first.

"Dr. Lecter?"

"Yes." He answered. "What may I do for you, Bonnie?"

Bonnie sounded conflicted when she said, "I'm near Baltimore. Well, I just left Whitmore College and I was hoping to... I guess I really need to talk to someone."

Although he was technically alone, Hannibal inwardly smirked. In the sessions they had so far, Bonnie seemed reluctant to talk and closed off at certain aspects of the conversation. Now she was seeking him out. From the short time Hannibal had known Bonnie, he easily saw potential in her. Much like Abigail Hobbs, yet different in many ways. He couldn't explain it.

"I have no more sessions for the day. I will be waiting for you to arrive." Hannibal said, taking his coat off, putting his on the coat rack.

"Thanks."

For good measure he added, "Of course, you can always come to me."

They ended the phone call, Bonnie arriving half an hour later. Hannibal let her in, helping her with her jacket before gesturing to the chair she normally sat in.

"Please sit."

Bonnie did as he said, taking a seat in the chair. "Thank you for letting me see you even though I didn't have an appointment." Bonnie spoke, trying to smile gratefully. Her day was way too long and stressful.

Hannibal gave her a reassuring smile in return, then turned to walk over to a small table that had an electric kettle on it. "As I stated over the phone, I am at your disposal. Would you like some tea? I brewed a pot minutes before your arrival."

"Yes, please."

Once Hannibal poured a cup for Bonnie and himself, he listened to her tell him what brought her there. She would pause at certain parts before continuing, making it clear she wasn't telling the whole truth to him.

When she finished Hannibal told her, "It is quite obvious you have not told me the entire truth of what happened to you today." He paused, sharing a brief yet intense look with Bonnie. "But I understand that we have only had a few sessions—and that your father made you come here in the first place. I am here to help you, Bonnie. With that in mind, I must confess that while you are loyal to those you consider your friend, I wonder if their loyalty is mutual."

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked, feeling defensive. Why would he even say that? "Are you saying they don't care?"

"I didn't say that." Hannibal placated. "From since I met you, you've had a very helpful and loyal personality. It surrounds you that anyone who has spoken to you could see. I was merely wondering if other see it as well and take advantage."

Hannibal stood up, taking the now empty tea cups to the end table. It gave Bonnie a moment to compose her thoughts. Finally she said, "You think I shouldn't trust my friends."

Hannibal walked back over to her, but didn't sit down. "No, I think you should be more careful. It sounds like a lot of people depend on you, but don't care what happens to you in return."

Bonnie tried to wrap her mind around everything. Elena and Caroline weren't like that, Bonnie knew for a fact. The three grew up with each other. Neither was Matt or Tyler. Bonnie wondered if Hannibal was referring to Shane. Shane claimed expression wasn't dark magic, but there was a rush she got whenever she used expression that was similar to when Bonnie preformed the desiccation spell with Jeremy by killing him. Bonnie wondered if her psychiatrist was right. She should be careful with who she trusted, especially Shane. Or maybe that expression wasn't the problem at all. What if the first time she used dark magic it corrupted her? What if that was why the spirits punished her by hurting her Grams on the Other Side? Maybe they knew Bonnie was too far gone and was only slipping further?

"It is getting very late." Hannibal commented, pulling Bonnie from her musings. He moved to the coat rack, grabbing Bonnie's jacket. "I'm sure your father will be worried if you do not return home soon."

Bonnie stood up, walking to Hannibal. "I know, I know. I can take a hint."

Hannibal helped Bonnie put her coat on, a weird vibe going over her. She shivered, trying to shake it off. Hannibal leaned into her, gently smelling her as he said, "I look forward to continuing this conversation in our next session. Drive home safely."

Bonnie made it to the door, looking back at Hannibal. "I needed this. Thank you."

* * *

A/N: A long one! With Bonnie's thoughts on her friends, they are just that: her thoughts. I personally might feel different about her friends, but at this time Bonnie thinks they all care about her like she cares about them. I would love to hear everyone's thoughts on this.


	5. Make A List

A/N: So sorry that it's been so long. I try to make these as long as I can (for a drabble) but sometimes the prompt won't give me inspiration at the time. I'll still try to do at least three sentences a drabble. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy.

* * *

Make A List:

"How's your therapy going?" Caroline asked, munching on some chips as bonnie brought two cans of soda to the couch.

Bonnie shrugged. "Okay, I guess. He had me make a list of all the people I trust and those that I don't."

"Why?"

"Dr. Lecter seems to think people might try and take advantage of me, because of my helping personality."

"Oh, so he wanted you to like reevaluate those in your life." Caroline guessed. Bonnie handed Caroline a soda, opening the other one before taking a sip.

"Yep. I get this felling that Dr. Lecter doesn't like Shane."

Caroline frowned, turning to face Bonnie. "Does he have a reason to?"

"I don't know. Maybe my dad said something to Dr. Lecter You know how my dad has been since he came back."

* * *

A/N: I prefer Baroline over Belena so there will probably be more Baroline friendship throughout these drabbles.


	6. A Mountain

A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd.

* * *

A Mountain:

While Hannibal had a mountain of things to do, he took the time to drive to Whitmore College to see Atticus Shane in person. Once he did, Hannibal was a tad disappointed. The professor was laid back and casual, not at all how Hannibal imagined. Hannibal also smell recreational "herbs" in Shane's presence. It was similar to a faint smell Hannibal had picked up on Bonnie.

It was clear that Shane had to go.

Hannibal debated if giving a call to Rudy Hopkins was in order. He may not be able to break confidentiality, but Hannibal could plant a seed in Rudy's mind.

* * *

A/N: So Hannibal disapproves of Shane...


	7. In A Shambles

A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd.

* * *

In A Shambles:

Everything was in a shambles. Bonnie's dad and Caroline's mom—the sheriff—took in Shane for questioning. When Bonnie convinced her dad to let her talk to Shane, the professor confessed that he did tell Pastor Young to kill himself and eleven others at the Young farm. Then Shane tried to use what happened to her Grams against Bonnie. She lost control, her magic flaring out. Bonnie would have killed Shane if her dad hadn't stopped her.

It was all getting to be too much for Bonnie.

* * *

A/N: Poor Bon.


	8. Explore

A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd.

* * *

Explore:

Hannibal decided to visit Bonnie's home after she didn't show up for her appointment or return his phone call. Hannibal called Rudy, the man telling Hannibal some excuse before hanging up. Hannibal could hear some worry in Rudy's tone so he decided to explore while no one was in their home.

It was a typical family home, although there was many candles spread throughout the house. There was only two bedrooms. The first seemed bare and unused—most likely Rudy's since the man usually traveled. Bonnie's room wasn't over the top, but was definitely a teenage girl's room.

She had photos up of all her friends and family. There were quite a few with a blonde and brunette. Some with a woman Hannibal identified as Bonnie's late Grams. Quite a few old books were laid around. Hannibal flipped through one, recognizing it to be in Latin. If he had to guess, it was a book of spells.

While Hannibal wanted to brush it off as research Bonnie could have been doing, it made him wonder. It had been a long time since Hannibal had run across something like this. In the past he hadn't been able to investigate it, but now he could.

Hannibal made himself a note to do some research, but continued to study Bonnie's room. Clothes space from her dresser and closet were empty, causing Hannibal to suspect she left town. He took in a deep breath, full of the scent of Bonnie, wondering where she could had gone.

* * *

A/N: This one had creepy Hannibal smelling Bonnie's room.


	9. Flat Tire

A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd.

* * *

Flat Tire:

Hannibal drove down an empty road, save for a man pulled over with a flat tire. His next meal. Hannibal stopped his Bentley. It was time to hunt.

* * *

A/N: A very short one.


	10. Desk Lamp

A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd.

* * *

Desk Lamp:

Hannibal still had yet to hear from Bonnie. He contemplated calling Rudy, as they were friends, but he had an appointment with Will. He would have to figure out his next move later. He fixed his desk lamp as a knock sounded out, indicating Will had arrived.

* * *

A/N: I do want to include more Will and the other characters from Hannibal as well as some of the characters from TVD, but I'm having some trouble with ideas to integrate the two. If there is anything you all want to see just let me know and I'll try to incorporate into the drabbles.


	11. Total Silence

A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd.

* * *

Total Silence:

There was total silence as Bonnie laid o her bed. She felt a sense of unease. Not from what happened on the island, but that something was off in her room. She ignored the feeling, knowing she had a long day of practicing magic with Silas the next day.

* * *

A/N: So Silas has arrived. What Hannibal will think of him?


	12. An ID Bracelet

A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd.

* * *

An ID Bracelet:

"Hey, Bon." Matt said, taking a seat into the booth she was occupying.

"Hi." Bonnie replied, lifting her head up from her food.

Matt jutted his thumb in another direction saying, "Did you hear? There is some FBI agents here."

Bonnie's eyes widened in alarm. "What? Why?"

Matt was quick to answer, knowing what Bonnie was worried about. "There was a girl found in Baltimore. A victim of a serial killer. I guess she had an ID bracelet on her. Apparently she lived in Mystic Falls, but I've never heard of her."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "But this is Mystic Falls. We practically know everyone here. Especially you, Matt, working in here in the Grill."

An accented voice spoke before Matt could. "Perhaps she didn't eat out."

Matt and Bonnie turned to the person who spoke.

"Dr. Lecter." Bonnie greeted in surprise, recognizing the man. Matt turned to Bonnie, wondering how she knew him.

"Bonnie." Hannibal greeted in return. In truth, he was quite angry. She had ignored their appointments and his calls for weeks. Now he finds her eating some greasy food at some bar/restaurant?

Matt got up from the booth, deciding to give them some privacy. "I should get back to work. So, uh... I'll leave you to it."

Bonnie gave Matt a smile, grateful she didn't have to introduce them, Caroline was the only one who knew the truth and the blonde promised not to tell anyone. Despite being a terrible liar, Caroline had yet to spill the beans.

Hannibal quickly gave Matt a once over, turning to Bonnie after. "You've missed many sessions."

Bonnie avoided his eyes in embarrassment. "Yeah, I've had to go out of town and things have been really hectic for me."

Hannibal nodded before saying, "Will I be seeing you later this week?"

Bonnie stood up, tossing money on the table. "Sure. I gotta go. See you then."

While Bonnie turned and left, Hannibal watched her go. Will walked up to Hannibal asking, "You ready to go?"

* * *

A/N: I didn't have Bonnie and Will meet since she's still under Silas' mind control which means that she won't remember later on. Any idea's on what should happen when Bonnie and Will see each other again, considering the very first drabble?


	13. Jumped The Fence

A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd.

* * *

Jumped The Fence:

Jack sighed as he finished writing a report on a case. He just wrote about how the suspect jumped the fence on his property when the FBI made the arrest. However, Jack's thoughts were on Will Graham's deteriorating state. Jack hoped Hannibal Lecter's therapy with Will was working.

* * *

A/N: Small one with Jack.


	14. A Joyous Moment

A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd.

* * *

A Joyous Moment:

It was a joyous moment for Silas when the immortal witch read Hannibal Lecter's mind. He had first heard about the man from Bonnie's mind, which sparked the interest of Silas. Considering he needed Bonnie to complete the expression triangle, Silas decided to "bump" into Hannibal. While Silas had control over Bonnie, she was strong, fighting to regain control over herself. Silas figured Hannibal could give him some insight.

He gained _so_ much more.

Not only was Hannibal a serial killer, specifically the Chesapeake Ripper, but he was a cannibal. Oh, it was just too funny to Silas. He could certainly work with that.

* * *

A/N: Ooh, Silas knows who Hannibal really is.


	15. Recovery From (Blank)

A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd.

* * *

Recovery From (Blank):

"Bonnie, your still having to go through recovery from your wounds that hunter gave you." Silas told Bonnie. He was in the form of Shane, but Bonnie knew who it really was.

"I know that, but I've already missed too many... meetings in Baltimore. I can't miss yet another." Bonnie argued.

Silas sighed. He had a plan to use Hannibal, but he needed time, which meant Hannibal and Bonnie couldn't have a session just yet. The cannibal was a very intelligent human, meaning he might see a difference in Bonnie.

Silas grabbed Bonnie's shoulders, breathing into the depths of her mind. He spoke while making direct eye contact, "Bonnie, we need to complete the expression triangle first. Your dad has already called you mom about the witches we need. We have work to do."

* * *

A/N: Silas and his evil plan...


	16. A Working Relationship

A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd.

* * *

A Working Relationship:

Silas was disappointed when he had to wipe Bonnie's mind and cut all ties he had on her mind. They had a great working relationship. At least the next phase in his plan was moving ahead.

* * *

A/N: A short one.


	17. Show No Fear

A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd.

* * *

Show No Fear:

Bonnie tried to show no fear as she banged her fists on Hannibal's front door. It was pouring rain outside, but that didn't stop Bonnie. After Stefan told Bonnie everything that she missed while Silas was manipulating her mind—essentially possessing her, Bonnie preformed a locating spell to find Hannibal. She really needed to talk to him. She felt like he was the only person she could trust.

* * *

A/N: Wonder what will happen next...


	18. Under Control

A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd.

* * *

Under Control:

When Hannibal opened his front door, he didn't expect to see Bonnie. Will Graham maybe, but not Bonnie Bennett. She was shaking from either fear or the rain, but was trying to keep herself under control.

Hannibal quickly beckoned her inside while asking, "Is everything alright? How did you know I lived here?"

"It's a long story." Bonnie took a deep breath before saying, "But I'm ready to tell you everything if you're willing to hear the truth, no matter how crazy it sounds."

* * *

A/N: Dun! Dun! Dun!


	19. It Was Pink

A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd.

* * *

It Was Pink:

After Hannibal made her a cup of tea and gave her a towel to dry herself off, Bonnie opened up. She spared no detail, even doing a small spell to show she wasn't lying or insane. Bonnie could tell Hannibal was surprised and even a bit amazed, but those were the only emotions she could read from him. By then it was way already quite late, so Hannibal offered up his spare bedroom for Bonnie to rest in.

In the morning, Bonnie woke up feeling refreshed, a nice change from everything that had been going on. She turned to see a note and beautiful fresh flowers in a vase in the nightstand. It was a pink type of flower that Bonnie couldn't remember the name of. She smiled, reaching to softly touch the petals of one flower before picking the note up to read what was written. Bonnie's smile widened once she read it.

Hannibal was making breakfast and wanted her to join him once she was up.

* * *

A/N: So now Hannibal knows the truth.


	20. Empty Calender

A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd.

* * *

Empty Calender:

After they pair ate breakfast, Hannibal asked Bonnie when she could make it for a session. Bonnie informed him that she was probably going to have an empty calender for quite some time, seeing as her dad doesn't even know where she was. She then went on to say she'll be lucky if her dad would let her go to prom with all that has happened. Hannibal's lips curved upward, thinking of all the new possibilities.

* * *

A/N: What Hannibal will do next?


	21. Dowsing

A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd.

* * *

Dowsing:

Bonnie watched as Hannibal was dowsing some food she couldn't pronounce in a pan with some homemade sauce they fixed together earlier. She had been surprised when he had showed up, prepared to make dinner for her and her father. Bonnie explained that he dad was working late, so Hannibal decided to make it a cooking lessen between the two of them.

* * *

A/N: Bonding between Hannibal and Bonnie.


	22. Two Hens

A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd.

* * *

Two Hens:

Bonnie was over at Caroline's house with her father, having dinner with Caroline and her mom. Liz was talking about how two hens had interrupted some case she had worked on at a farm near Mystic Falls.

After they finished, Bonnie headed with Caroline to the blonde's room so they could speak in private. Bonnie asked how Caroline was doing since she killed twelve witches to save Bonnie's life. Caroline brushed it off as nothing, instead asking how Bonnie was since Silas messed with her memory. Bonnie claimed to be handling it. She still hadn't told anyone that Hannibal knew the truth either.

Both girls sat on Caroline's bed, knowing the other was lying, but chose not to speak. There wasn't much that could be said that would comfort them.

* * *

A/N: Can I just say that this prompt really stumped me for awhile?


	23. A Flaw

A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd.

* * *

A Flaw:

Silas expected a flaw or two I his plan, but he really underestimated Hannibal Lecter's influence. He also didn't count on Bonnie telling Hannibal the truth. Looks like things will be getting more interesting.

Silas also thought it was a good time to meet Will Graham as well.

* * *

A/N: So what does everyone think? How do you want Silas and Will's first meeting to go? Or when Bonnie and Will run into each other again? How should Hannibal react to them meeting?


	24. Sterilized

A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

Sterilized:

Hannibal made sure all his toll were properly sterilized before beginning. Tonight was the night Will Graham and Bonnie Bennett met. It would be under the guise of an intimate dinner party he was throwing. Alana, Abigail, Will, Bonnie and her father would all be there, but Hannibal was most interested in how Will and Bonnie would interact.

* * *

A/N: I am sorry to have to announce this, but there will only be one other drabble after this one. The reason for this is because this idea is hard to write in drabbles. It is much more suited for a proper story than a dabble series. That is why I will be doing a multi-chaptered fic for this. Now, details might change in the new fic I'm doing. I'm not quite sure yet, so if there was something you would like to see in it change or added, let me know. I also might add parts of the drabbles into the fic.


	25. Pretending

A/N: Bonnie and Will meet again! Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

Pretending:

Bonnie was creeped out and was having a hard time hiding it.

It started with her dad telling her that Hannibal Lecter invited them to a small dinner party that he was having. While Bonnie knew she didn't share the conventional doctor-patient relationship with Hannibal, coming to a dinner party Hannibal's friends would be attending seemed out of the norm. Once they arrived however, things took a spin for the strange.

Bonnie was introduced to Will Graham.

She was positive Will was the crazy guy in the middle of the highway only wearing his underwear she almost ran over after her first session with Hannibal. Bonnie was pretending not to know Will and thankfully he didn't seem to recognize her either. Unfortunately, Bonnie was pretty sure Hannibal knew something was up.

* * *

A/N: So this is the last drabble if this series. As stated before, I will eventually make a multi-chaptered fic since this idea was more fit for a proper story than a dabble series. Though I do have four other multi-chaptered fics at the moment so I don't know when I'll be able post it.


End file.
